the_mockingbirds_songfandomcom-20200214-history
Lothar I Baratheon
Lothar I Baratheon is the Lord of the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros and the head of House Baratheon of King's Landing. Lothar was crowned king after the Great Council following the death of King Edmund I Baelish and his heir, Roland Baelish. Lothar is married to Argella Stark, forming a strong alliance between the North and his realm. With her, Lothar has two children: Lyonel and Lyanna. Lothar is considered one of the greatest warriors in Westeros, known for his skill-at-arms with the ancestral kingly blade Thunder and his fierce tenacity on the field of battle. He is most recognised by his custom suit of armour commissioned by Roland Baelish, a blackened iron suit of plate armour with an antlered helmet. 'Biography' 'A Calf of Storm's End' From the day he was born, Lothar Baratheon seemed blessed by the Warrior. Fighting to be born just seconds before his brother Rodrik. And a fighter he was, from a young age, the Baratheon brother delighted in getting into scraps with the other children around Storm’s End, though many of these fights were against bullies preying on smaller children around the fortress. ' '''Lothar got on well with most other children, especially his siblings. Lothar always enjoyed the company of his older sister Cyrenna particularly, only a few years her junior, he spent many hours at her side in his more formative years. Lothar also spent a great deal of time among his older brother Robert, and it was under the older sibling’s tutelage that Lothar first learned to properly fight, before Robert left to squire under Lucifer Bigglestone. Of all his siblings, however, Lothar always spent the most time among his twin brother Rodrik. Fondly, Lothar can often recall memories of fighting with his twin and running amok around Storm’s End, much to the equal enjoyment and chagrin of their mother, who claimed the temperament of the young Lothar seemed to match that of the famed Lyonel Baratheon, Storm King of legend. The stories Lothar’s mother told him of Lyonel would go on to influence him in more than a few ways, as the tales of the Laughing Storm further motivated Lothar to train and increase his skills as a fighter growing older, pushing him to seek a squirehood as he came of age. 'The Stag and the Mockingbird' In 381AC Lothar attained such a squirehood. At the behest of his uncle Davos Baratheon, Lothar entered the service of Roland Baelish, Prince of Dragonstone. It was under the tutelage of Roland that Lothar first began to train properly with weapons, taking for himself the Maul as his weapon of choice, his natural strength and fighting spirit making him a good fit for such a powerful weapon. Barely a few months after entering Roland’s service, Lothar was thrust into his first real experience of battle in Brynden’s Rebellion. Lothar fought alongside Roland as they travelled with Edmund in the earliest stages of the Rebellion, and though he fought well the young warrior did not truly make a name for himself until the defeat at Darry. During the retreat, Lothar helped to cover the loyalist retreat, the young squire besting three knights of the Vale despite suffering injuries to his arms and an arrow to his left shoulder. As a result of his injuries, Lothar spent much of the Siege of Riverrun in the reserves, recovering from his injuries and further practising his skill with the maul. Those skills would particularly come in use when it came to the Siege of Harrenhal. In the immense battle, Lothar was briefly separated from Roland in the fray, only managing to regroup with the Prince moments before a Valeman attempted to strike the killing blow on him. Charging in to save Roland, Lothar fought furiously alongside Malegorn Clegane to protect the wounded Roland until he could be escorted from the field of battle. ' As thanks for saving his life, Roland organised for one of the crown’s blacksmiths to commission a suit of armour for Lothar, the young Baratheon immediately knowing what inspiration to take for such a commission. Drawing from the stories his mother had told him of Lyonel Baratheon that he had always aspired to, the blacksmiths eventually completed for Lothar a suit of blackened iron plate armour, and a helmet adorned with a pair of steel antlers. Whilst in King’s Landing and waiting for his armour to be complete, Lother met Edric Martell when the young Prince came into Roland’s service as well. The two became fast friends, and Lothar spent much of his time practising with and teaching the young Dornish Prince the ways of battle, even though he did not take to it as readily as Lothar himself had. Regardless, the two became strong friends, and remain so. While the armour was created, Lothar spent much of his time urging Roland to ride south, despite how weary he knew Roland was of war. Lothar knew of what had been transpiring in the south while he had been fighting the Rebellion, and now that he knew the Triarchs were marching upon his home, Lothar was eager to return and help protect his family. '''The Wandering Stag With leave from Roland, Lothar left his service officially and took charge of a detachment of men joining the army riding down to the aid of the Stormlands. Lothar arrived along with the vanguard to break the siege of Storm’s End, adorned in his new armour and leading his men deep into the enemy lines, carving a path of blood and broken bodies. Upon the field, Lothar demonstrated with ease how much the warrior had learned and grown in the years since he had left the ancestral home he now defended, striking down any soldiers of the Triarchy who came to challenge him. For his fierce tenacity and skill-at-arms, Lothar quickly developed an aura of fear among his enemies, and motivation for his allies. On the battlefield at Storm’s End, Lothar reunited with his three brothers, and alongside them continued to shatter the beleaguered armies of the Triarchy until finally, the foreigners retreated, leaving the lands outside the walls of the Fortress littered with broken bodies and caved-in armour. Though Lothar spent some time back in Storm’s End with his family, he eventually found that his time away had instilled in him a wanderlust, and before long Lothar left once more to travel. He spent some time in Dorne, reuniting briefly with his friend Edric Martell, before again travelling North to King’s Landing in 387 AC, when his eldest brother Gawen became Lord-Paramount of the Stormlands and declared his fealty to King Edmund I Baelish. While he was in King’s Landing, Lothar had the opportunity to meet the Lord Hand Jon Stark for the first time, and to reunite with his brother Robert, now a sworn brother of the Kingsguard. Lothar spent some more time in King’s Landing, remaining when his brother Gawen returned to Storm’s End to spend some time in the company of Robert and Roland and to spread charity to some of the people of Flea Bottom, but eventually, he did return home in 388 AC. For a time, Lothar finally seemed to enjoy remaining at home in peace, with the realm at large seeming to be at peace, he remained at Storm’s End until in 389 AC he heard the news that his betrothal had been arranged to Argella Stark, sister of the Lord Hand. Upon hearing the news, and that his wedding was to come shortly after a tourney and feast called by King Edmund, Lothar once more rode away from his home to King’s landing. 'When the Stag met the Wolf' Lothar Baratheon and Argella Stark met shortly before the tournament of the Dying King in King's Landing, though they had seen eachother prior and exchanged letters through Lothar's man Robin while she was in the capital. The Baratheon Scion impressed Argella with their first meeting, though he attained little success in the tournament itself. Lothar and Argella spent a great deal of time in each others company while the two remained in King's Landing, and after some time Argella invited Lothar out into the Kingswood in search of wolves to add to her pack. Though they encountered nothing more than a wild deer, Argella chose to reveal her true nature as a skinchanger to Lothar through her man Torrhen. Though Lothar was confused and frankly amazed to learn the abilities his betrothed possessed, he promised to keep her abilities a secret. Whilst in King's Landing, Lothar decided upon a gift that he would grant Argella at their wedding. Searching through the city, he eventually came upon a strange merchant selling weirwood seeds and saplings. For a significant price, Lothar agreed to purchase a weirwood sapling, which he had cared for until it could be returned to Storm's End to replace the destroyed trunk in the godswood as a new heart tree. Argella and Lothar returned to Storm's End together along with the rest of the Stormlander host, and upon arriving back in Storm's End Lothar requested that his betrothed avoid the Godswood until their wedding, as he had workers set about replacing the old heart tree with his new sapling. Shortly after returning to Storm's End, and before his wedding to Argella, Lothar learned of the death of Roland Baelish, and spent many nights atop the walls of his home, barely sleeping and staring out over Shipbreaker Bay. Lothar and Argella were finally wed in a ceremony in the Godswood of Storm's End during the third moon of 390 AC, before the sapling that Lothar had planted in its centre. He attended the feast along with his new wife, and quietly stole away with her as things drew to a close to spare Argella any embarrassment from a proper bedding ceremony. During the Tournament of Storm's End after the weddings of the three Baratheon brothers, Lothar Baratheon managed to defeat Jason Thorne and Allyria Gargalen without suffering a single strike, and when he managed to claim victory in the melee with a resounding defeat of Ravos Drumm, the onlooking crowd hailed to him a new moniker; The Iron Stag. The Iron Stag TBD 'Personality' TBD 'Timeline' *367 AC - Lothar Baratheon is born, the few seconds older twin of Rodrik Baratheon *381 AC - Lothar Baratheon enters the service of Roland Baelish as his squire *382-384 AC - Lothar fights in Brynden’s Rebellion alongside Roland Baelish. Wounded at the Battle of Darry, he saves the life of Roland Baelish at the Battle of Harrenhal, and is awarded a suit of custom armour for his deed. *385 AC - Lothar meets and befriends Edric Martell, before leading the vanguard south to help break the Siege of Storm’s End. *386 AC - Lothar travels south to Dorne, spending much of the year in Sunspear in the company of Edric Martell. *387 AC - Lothar rides to King’s Landing to reunite with his brothers Gawen and Robert as Gawen swears fealty to the crown. *387 AC - Lothar meets the Hand of the King, Jon Stark. *387-388 AC - Lothar spends a year in King’s Landing among Roland Baelish and Robert Baratheon, making regular charitable visits to Flea Bottom. *388 AC - Lothar returns home to Storm’s End. *389 AC - Lothar’s betrothal to Argella Stark is announced. *390 AC - Lothar rides to King’s Landing for the King’s Tournament. 'Family Tree' Here Category:House Baratheon